Professor Layton and the Unwound Future
by girlycathy
Summary: This is just a novelization of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. It's the American version, and you may see the occasional British word as I'm used to writing from my fan fiction (although I'm trying to remove them all, as this is the American version).
1. Pro-Prologue

Girly notes: So this is a novelization of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (or Lost Future, depends if you're English, but I'm American, so I'm playing Unwound Future). I tried to continue my novelization of Mystery Room, but my app keeps crashing since IOS 7.0. I LOVE IOS 7.0, but wish I could still play Mystery Room... Oh, well, nowt ta do about it now. (Did you get that joke? No? Bad joke.)

Okay, I'm not really sure what this is, it's like the Pro-Prologue (because the official prologue comes next). And it also doesn't have it's own title, so I'm just calling it the Pro-Prologue. It just comes before the Prologue in the game, and just...begins immediately.

Enjoy! -girlycathy

Professor Hershel Layton was sitting on a red, double-decker bus with his apprentice, Luke Triton. He was wearing his usual orange shirt, black, high-collared overcoat with black pants, and his black top hat with a red stripe. Luke was dressed in a blue sweater and blue cap, and a white shirt and brown shorts. He was holding a slightly crumpled piece of paper with ink scrawled across.

"It just doesn't seem to add up, Professor."

"I honestly thought you were pulling my leg."

"What? I wouldn't dream of it!" He carefully reread the page in his hands, concentrating on every word.

_Professor,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As for me, I am in quite a predicament. You see, the London we know and love has been thrown into absolute chaos. To complicate matters, the calamity I speak of does not take place in your time. This may be difficult to believe, but I am writing to you from 10 years in the future. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll explain it all soon. For now, I ask that you head to the clock shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Your student, Luke Triton_

"Strange as it sounds, it seems that the author of this letter is none other than your future self, Luke."

"From...my future self? But how is that even possible?"

"I don't know. But it does raise the question: if this letter is indeed authenitc, how did it get here?"

"Um... By time-traveling postman? Just joking, of course! But on a more serious note, I think this mystery might be the oddest one we've ever encountered!"

"Indeed. And even in the future, you seem to need my help in solving it. Your constancy can be quite a comfort in these uncertain times."

"Er... Well, thank you, I suppose. But back to the main question. How do we know the letter is real?"

"Hmm. Well, we haven't much to go on yet. But I can't help but think that this strange occurrance is connected to the terrible events of last week."

"Hmm..."

***This may be boring, but it's important.***

_It all started about a week ago. Hershel and Luke were sitting at a one of many small tables evenly spaced. Many people were spread across the tables, some of them familiar, others not. A huge pod-shaped machine stood on the podium, a huge clock above the round pod, and pipes led from the inside above, with a few small meters above the clock, a few recording machines filled with levers and buttons next to it. A scientist stood at the podium and wore a white lab coat, black collared shirt, and red tie, and his long, wavy, barely-brown, gray hair hung in front of half of his pale face, the rest in a ponytail. He had a mustache and small beard, his cheekbones prominent on his thin face, and could see one of his tired blue eyes as he explained his newest invention._

_"Using a six-dimension alpha distributor, I was able to guide a concentrated stream of Hamanier particles through a temporal vortex, more commonly known as a wormhole. This stream of particles allowed me to divine the terminal points of the vortex. Armed with this information, the next step was to artificially distort the flow of time and generate a massive magnetic field via a Soolha Coil. Once the magnetic field is firmly established, one has the ability to quite literally punch holes, or Hivegaps, into the very fabric of space-time." The machine hissed and shook a bit as it sat on the stage. The audience continued to eat and listen to the scientist, occasionally chatting amongst themselves. "After this crucial step, it is simply a matter of constructing an energy gate to..."_

_As the scientist continued, Detective Constable Barton sat at a table with Inspector Chelmey. "Quite the, ah, spread we have here, Inspector," he said, his mouth full of food. "Though it does make me wonder what we did to deserve invitations to such a feast."_

_"It's obvious, Barton. I'm an influential man in the world of law enforcement. It's only natural I'd be invited to an important event such as this."_

_"I suppose that's possible," he replied uncertainly._

_"Possible, you say?"_

_"Erm, probable! Highly probable, sir!"_

_At another table near the front, the Prime Minister sat with his wife. "This food is simply dreadful, Bill. Do get this over with quickly so we can leave."_

_The Prime Minister replied with a sigh, "...Yes, dear."_

_At yet another table, Luke sat with his mentor. "I have to say, I feel a bit out of place here, Professor."_

_"That's quite understandable, Luke," he replied. "I'm sure most people would feel the same way in the presence of the Prime Minister."_

_"Hey, look! I think I see Inspector Chelmey over there!"_

_"Hmm..."_

_"So, Professor, what do you think about this whole event? Do you believe that someone has really built a working time machine?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure. Still, if it does prove to be true, can you imagine the stir it will cause in the scientific community?"_

_"Well I for one am very excited. Though you don't sound entirely convinced, Professor."_

_"Anything's possible, Luke. But I won't be convinced until I've seen this contraption work myself. And I must confess, something about this entire presentation seems a bit...off."_

_"Why do you say that? Ah, of course. That must be your famous intuition talking, huh?"_

_"That's one way of putting it. But enough speculation. Look over there, Luke," he finished, gesturing past the time machine towards a guard._

_"That guard? What about him?"_

_"He seems to be looking for a man who snuck into the event uninvited."_

_"Ooh, so we have an intruder in our midst!" Luke concluded eagerly. The pair stood up and walked over to the guard dressed in all red._

_"Oh, dear. This is NOT going to go over well..." he said to himself._

_"You look troubled, sir. Might we be of any assistance?" Hershel asked._

_"Oh, yes, please!" the guard instantly rid himself of his upset. "You see, I've just received a report of some untoward behavior..." He took out a small sheet of paper, with clues as to the intruder's location, and a map of each table in the setting._

_***Puzzle 001***_

_Luke quickly solved the puzzle, congratulated with his mentor saying, "Splendid work, my boy!"_

_"Whew! Thanks so much! That fellow' smooching days are over!" the guard thanked them._

_"Did you see that, Professor? I just aided in the apprehension of a suspect! Oh, look-the presentation is about to begin. Let's get back to our seats." The pair walked back and sat down as the presenter walked up to the podium._

_"Ladies and gentlemen!" he called into the microphone with a deep, rich voice. "Thank you for taking part in an event that will undoubtedly go down in scientific history! And here to demonstrate mankind's first time machine is its creator, Dr. Alain Stahngun!" The scientist that had been explaining the machine at the beginning of the presentation returned to the podium._

_"Thank you, my esteemed colleagues," he began, pauses between words. "After years of research in the field of time travel, I am pleased to share the fruits of my labor. In just a few short moments, I will be moving on to our scheduled demonstration. But first, I am delighted to announce that Prime Minister Bill Hawks is in attendance today. As such, I have reserved a very special seat for our very special guest." The way he spoke drew in the audience to listen carefully, pausing between words and phrases often. "Please join me onstage, Prime Minister. No need to be shy!"_

_The Prime Minister slowly ascended the steps up to the stage, before asking, "Is this thing real?"_

_"What do you mean?" Dr. Stahngun answered with a slight laugh._

_"I mean is this contraption a genuine, working time machine?"_

_"Why don't you have a seat and see for yourself?"_

_The presenter spoke up again, his rich voice echoing around the audience, even outdoors, "Before we start, would you honor us with a few words, Prime Minister?"_

_The Prime Minister stepped up to the podium, his deeper voice booming, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today is a monumental day not only for our great nation, but for the entire human race. Since the beginning of time, we humans have strived to transcend our natural limits. We have conquered the skies and the seas, and we have even traveled to outer space. But the one frontier that has always eluded us is time. Indeed, traveling through time was a dream many thought was out of reach for humanity. Until now. Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you will join me in ushering in a new era for mankind!"_

_"Thank you for those words, Prime Minister," the presenter replied as the Prime Minister stepped away from the podium. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Please take it away, Dr. Stahngun!"_

_"I have just one more request before we start," the scientist spoke up before Bill Hawks could return to his seat. "I'd very much appreciate the Prime Minister's assistance in this demonstration. What do you say, Mr. Hawks?"_

_"Wh-what?!"_

_"I assure you, there's no cause for concern."_

_"But I was under the impression that I would merely be observing the proceedings."_

_"Ah, well, do forgive my presumption. It was never my wish to make you uncomfortable. I realise it's been some time since you traded in the hard sciences for the...softer variety. Please feel free to return to your seat, Prime Minister." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_"Wait! What I mean to say is, of course I can assist you."_

_Bill's wife Caroline then spoke up with her high voice barely above a frantic whisper. "Bill! Have you lost your mind?!"_

_"Ah, that's the courage we've come to expect from our fearless leader. You have my thanks. And now, without further ado, I give you my time machine! Mr. Hawks, would you mind just stepping inside?"_

_Three panels making up half the wall of the round pod opened up, with stairs to walk inside. There were five lights on the inner roof of the pod. The Prime Minister stepped up and inside, and the machines sprayed out strings of paper as the doors closed and tightened around Bill, and Dr. Stahngun switched one of the levers, making the dials on top of the time machine come to life, the meters flying back and forth. Steam began to pour out of the pipes on top and electricity buzzed around the pod, making everyone gasp as steam poured through every crack in the metal and the machine shook tremendously. Inside, steam was everywhere, hitting the Prime Minister at every angle. Finally, the metal could take no more, and exploded into pieces, flying everywhere. Everyone stood up, frantic._

_"What the dickens just happened?" Inspector Chelmey shouted just as the giant clock landed on a nearby fountain, smashing it to bits._

_"Something's gone very wrong!" Hershel called. When the steam disappated, all that was left was the stage with remnants of the machine scattered around everywhere._

_"Oh! Where is he?" Caroline screamed. "Someone find Bill!" Then she fainted, landing on the cement._

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Please remain calm and refrain from panicking!" the announcer called into his microphone._

_"This is chaos!" Luke shouted, pointing at the stage. "The prime minister and Dr. Stahngun have vanished!"_

_"My word..." the Professor whispered to himself._

_Within the next few days, newspapers came out, titled, "Time-Machine Demonstration Goes Awry!"_

"So you think that what happened last week is somehow connected to this letter," Luke clarified. "Wait! Maybe if the time machine was real, this letter is real too!"

"I don't know about that, but these two elements aren't the only puzzling issues. Tell me, Luke-have you heard about the recent disappearances occurring here in London?"

"Oh, yes," he answered. "I read about it in the paper. Some of London's greatest scientists have been mysteriously vanishing."

"Yes, and I can't shake the feeling that those disappearances are linked to this whole affair. In any case, it seems our best course of action is to head to the location mentioned in the letter."

"Good idea!" The bus pulled to a stop, and the pair stepped off. _Following the clue in the letter, the professor and I set off. What awaited us was one of the biggest mysteries we'd ever encountered._

Professor Layton and the Unwound Future

_To my dear friend, Diane,_

_Somehow a single letter had made its way back through time. And the sender, strange as it sounds, was me! The future me, that is. Little did we know that this letter would draw us into the strangest of situations..._

How're you liking the story so far? I mean, I know I don't get any say in it...but still.

I'm working on the next chapter, it's probably about halfway through or something...

And if you read it before this note was here, I changed a few thing, but not very important. Just added or changed a couple words.

And the ending parts in italics...I'm not really sure what to make of them, or how I should've added them... They're just from Luke's point of view (if you hadn't already guessed) and it's as if this is a story he's telling (sort of like Lucy and the Mystery Room cases-COINCIDENCE?).

Mwah! -girlycathy


	2. Prologue: The Clock Shop on Midland Road

Girly notes: So here is the real prologue to the game. I guess that other one was just an explanation as to a bunch of stuff for the game, which I guess...is a...prologue...

Oh, and for those that comment, I will try my best to reply to your comments about my story, so you can ask questions. I am on Wattpad a lot, and I will check emails from Wattpad more than others, so usually within a week or so I will reply. And I love seeing new comments and followers, please tell your Layton-loving friends!

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue: The Clock Shop on Midland Road

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke and Hershel stood at the bus stop as the bus drove off again.

"Well, here we are. The clock shop the letter mentioned should be around here somewhere. But where?" Luke asked.

"This seems an ideal time to consult the map that accompanied the letter," Hershel suggested. He retrieved the envelope that contained the letter and map, and, unfolding the map, handed it to Luke. "Here, Luke. See if you can't find the shop's location by yourself."

"Say no more, Professor!" He took the map and clues, and quickly read them.

***Puzzle 002: The Clock Shop***

Having finished deciphering the clues, Luke found the point for the clock shop on the map, saying, "Great! Finding that shop should be a snap now. Let's go, Professor!"

"All right."

***Layton's Lessons Lesson 1: Moving***

Just before setting off down a nearby allyway, the pair walked up to an older woman with glasses and a purple beehive hairstyle standing at the stop.

"Well, hello there, bright eyes!" she greeted. "I can tell from the looks on your faces that you're hankering to hear something useful! All right, here's my pearl of wisdom."

***Hint Coin Lesson***

Afterwards, Luke and the Professor headed off down the alleyway. A few steps through, Luke asked, "Say, Professor, how are we going to keep track of our progress?"

"Ah, yes. I suspect we could both use a refresher on that subject."

***Layton's Lessons Lesson 2: The Trunk***

Before they continued on down the alleyway, Luke noticed a man with red hair and a red beard and glasses standing outside a shop. Luke walked up to him, asking for directions to the clock shop.

"You're looking for a clock shop, you say? Hmm. Nah, I can't say I know of one around here," he said.

"All right. Well, thanks just the same," Luke replied.

"Oh, wait just a moment. Thinking on it again, I might've passed a clock shop just the other day."

"Terrific! Do you remember where you saw it?"

"Hrm... That I'm not sure of. I have trouble remembering stuff like this when I have other things on my mind. Help me with this puzzle I've had on my brain, and I might be able to recall where I saw that shop."

"You're in luck, sir! I happen to be a bit of a whiz when it comes to puzzles!" The man pulled out a sheet of paper with a few clues and a bus schedule.

***Puzzle 003: Bus Scheduling***

"Hey-nice going, kid," the man replied after Luke had solved the puzzle.

"Thanks. So...about that clock shop?"

"Right, the clock shop. It's somewhere on this road...I think. Well, gotta scoot! Later!"

"Wait!" Luke called after the man headed away from them. "Aw, he ran off."

"Ha ha ha! Something tells me he was more interested in getting us to solve his riddle than in helping. Not to worry, though. I'm sure we can find the clock shop on our own. It's probably just a bit farther down this path," Hershel suggested.

They continued down the road, and found another man with long brown hair over his eyes and a curly moustache standing outside of a closed shop. Walking up to him, he laughed, "Keh heh heh. Can't say I've ever seen you two whippersnappers before."

Luke replied, "Are you sure about that? I feel like we've met before."

"Keh heh heh. Oh, no, no, no, you must be thinking of someone else. But enough about that. I've got some juicy information information you two might want to hear."

Then Hershel spoke up, "Oh, if you were going to tell us about hint coins, there's no need to continue. The nice woman back there already gave us a full explanation."

"...What?! But...explaining hint coins is just about the only time we ever get to chat. How could you just let someone else give my speech?"

"So I guess what you're saying is that we HAVE met before!" Luke cried.

"Erm... Cough cough... Ahem. I'm suddenly not feeling too hot. I should probably head home. Be seein' you fellas 'round." He left Luke and Hershel to continue down their path, ending at a small building with a big clock attached close to the roof."

"This must be the place, Professor!"

"Ah, finally."

"I'll get the door!" Luke called, walking up to the door and grabbing the handle. He yanked on the handle, and noticed it was locked tight. "...Huh?"

"What seems to be the matter, Luke?"

"The door's locked. Now how are we supposed to get in?"

"Let me have a look. Ah, of course. It seems we need to solve a puzzle on this door in order to gain entrance."

***Puzzle 005: The Timepiece***

"That did the trick!" Luke called as he finished. Luke opened the wooden door and they walked in. They found a wall covered with clocks all ticking away, and noticed a purple-haired woman at a desk. Luke noticed something extraordinary, and called, "Look! Over there!"

Hershel noticed a huge clock identical to the one from the time machine ticking away, taking up the space of an entire wall. "What's this?" he asked himself.

"Oh, gracious-customers! We haven't had any of those in ages. Welcome!" the woman called. She had bright purple hair with a clock hairpiece, small glasses, and a violet shawl.

"Good day to you, madam. You'll have to excuse us, but we're not actually here to shop," the Professor greeted. "You see, I received a letter the other day pointing me here.

"Tee hee hoo. A letter, you say? Let me have a look at it, dearie." She took the letter the Professor handed her and scanned it over quickly, replying, "Hmm, yes. There's no mistake here. Whoever sent you this wanted you to visit our little shop."

"So you don't know the person who sent out this letter?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't say I do. But I do know who you are, Professor Layton!"

"Oh, really? And how do you know the professor?" Luke asked.

"Tee hee hoo! Well, it's hard not to know a man who's in the paper so often. And I do so love my morning paper. I read it front to back every day. So of course I know the professor."

"Heh, did you hear that, Professor? Further proof that you're famous throughout all of London. Even all the way out here!"

"Hey now! What do you mean, 'all the way out here'? Just because we don't fancy living in sardine tin flats doesn't mean we're not centrally located. Still, it is quite a surprise to see the famous Professor Layton in the flesh. I'm going to need some proof before I believe you're not just some celebrity impersonator!" She took out a paper and handed it to Hershel.

***Puzzle 006: Needling Needles***

He quickly solved the puzzle, and the woman replied, "Well, I, for one, am thoroughly convinced. You certainly do live up to your reputation."

"Of course he does!" Luke replied.

"Yes, well, about that letter. I can't say I've seen it before, but my husband might know something about it. He's out right now, but he should be back any minute. Why not look around the shop while you wait?" she suggested, and left the pair to stand by their giant clock in the back room, and the Professor and Luke noticed their clock.

"Wow , can you believe this clock?" Luke asked.

"It certainly is impressive. Unfortunately, it doesn't appear to work."

"Well, there's no shortage of ways to tell the time here."

"Oh, you just reminded me of a splendid puzzle, Luke."

***Puzzle 007: What's the Time?***

"You know, I've never seen a clock so big up close. It's a real shame it seems to be broken." They left the back room and went back to the actual shop, and Luke said, "I've never seen such a wide variety of clocks in one place."

"Yes, and they're all extremely well made. Whoever built them must be tremendously talented."

"Really? How can you tell that just by looking at them?"

"Ho ho ho! One gains an eye for these things with age, my boy. You know, I have a superb puzzle about clocks that seems particularly apropos. Care to try it?"

"You bet I would, Professor!"

***Puzzle 008: The Odd Clock***

"Spot on, Luke. Good work," Hershel congratulated as Luke finished the puzzle correctly. The two headed into the back room again and heard a door creak and slam.

"Oh, I think I just heard the door! Someone's here!" Luke exclaimed.

"That must be my husband," Spring replied. A man with thick brown hair and a thick moustache and beard walked in, a red shirt covered with a white apron and a small green bandana over the top of his head.

"Wait till you see the little gem I picked up today, love - Oh my! Customers!"

"Welcome back, dear. This here is Professor Layton. He tells me he has some business with the shop."

"Layton? You're Professor Layton? My apologies! I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

"No apologies necessary, my good man. Oh, and allow me to introduce my- "

"Apprentice! I'm the professor's apprentice, Luke! Nice to meet you, sir!" Luke replied, introducing himself and cutting off Hershel.

"Luke, you say? Hmm..." Cogg paused for a moment in thought, before replying, "What I mean to say is, those are some fine manners! Nice to meet you too, lad. The name's Cogg."

"Tell me, Cogg, you seemed a bit flustered by our arrival. We certainly don't mean to impose."

"Oh, no, no, no. It's no imposition at all. It's just that I had instructions to show you our biggest clock in action upon your arrival."

"It certainly is quite a beauty. Pity it's not working."

"Yes. I'd planned to give her a tune up before you stopped by so you could see her in all her glory. Now that I'm getting on in age, I have trouble remembering to keep the old gal in good repair. To be honest, I can't recall where this last gear goes, and without it, I can't start up the clock for you."

"Ah, well, it certainly makes sense why our arrival might have taken you off guard."

"Tell me-the papers say you're a learned man. Surely you can figure out where this last gear goes, yes?"

"Hm? Me? Well, I'd like to help, but I'm not a mechanical engineer, you see..."

"Oh, at least give it a try. Don't you want to see our biggest clock in its full, working splendor?" Cogg persuaded.

"I certainly do. Very well. I'll give it a shot." Cogg handed Hershel the gear he was referring to and showed him the area it needed to go in.

***Puzzle 009: Cogged Down***

Hershel found where it needed to go, Cogg saying, "That did the trick! You stay right here. I'll go start her up!" He got the machine ready and said, "Here goes!" as his wife pulled a final lever.

The clock came to life, shaking and chiming as the hands spun around furiously and steam sprayed out of pipes on the side. The entire room shook and the Professor and Luke almost tumbled to the ground, their arms flailing around trying to balance them. After a bit, the room stopped shaking and stayed still, and Hershel asked, "Are you all right, Luke?"

"Yes, but that was quite a shake!" he replied. They both gasped as they wondered what had been done outside and they sprinted to the door. They found themselves on the same porch of the building, but in an entirely different setting. The pair questioned the change of scenery.

"What is going on here?"

"And just where in the world are we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I realise there were _many_ tutorials and puzzles in this chapter...prologue. But I didn't bother to add them in as they only relate to playing the game. But if you guys really want, I could add them in...but they'd be a chapter at the end of the story, like a guide, just posted before the rest of the story.

Mwah! -girlycathy


End file.
